A Bat in the Castle
by SelimPensFiction
Summary: Beckett is kidnapped but is seemingly rescued by, well, you know. Appearances to the contrary, this is not a crossover. Three guesses how it ends…


As Beckett slowly returned to consciousness, she became aware of the constraints on her arms and legs biting into her skin. Opening her eyes and shaking her head, she realized she could see nothing. Her head was covered with some kind of scratchy, woolen sack. Forcing herself to calm down after a moment of panic, she took stock of her surroundings as best she could.

She was seated on an uncushioned wooden chair, hands bound to the back, feet tied to the front legs. She could hear nothing. It wasn't notably warm or cold. She could rock the chair slightly, but tipping it would gain her nothing right now.

The sound of approaching footsteps gave her pause. It sounded like there were at least three of them. Who were they? How did she get here? Struggling to clear her head, the last thing she remembered was leaving her apartment for a walk to the corner store. That must be when she was taken, and would explain the dull throb in the back of her head.

A hand roughly grabbed the sack and pulled it off her head. Blinking, she saw that she was in a large, open room, dimly lit by overhead fluorescents. Up above, a skylight was black. It was still night.

A large man, wearing a navy suit and blue tie stood before her, arms crossed. The others must be behind her.

"I'm a detective with the NYPD," Beckett began, hoping to take charge. "Let me go and we'll talk about reducing the charges you'll be facing."

The man smiled slightly, and shifted his gaze behind her. With a gravelly voice he said, "Hear that? She'll reduce charges. What do you say? Let her go?"

The voices behind chuckled. "I'll take that as a no," the man said. "We know who you are, Detective Beckett. That's why you're here."

"Then what is it you…" but before Beckett could finish, the man slapped her. His arm was powerful and Beckett was left stunned for a moment.

"First thing is, you need to learn some manners. When I'm speaking, you shut up. That clear?"

Beckett nodded silently.

"Good. Second thing is…" but the man never finished his sentence.

A crash from up above, and glass rained down on all of them. Beckett turned her head away and closed her eyes. Then, feeling a rush of air, she opened her eyes and saw a dark mass descending from above. The next thing she knew, a cloud of gas appeared around her, causing her eyes to sting.

"Hold your breath," said a new voice.

She felt her bonds being cut and a strong arm around her waist. Still unable to see through the gas, she heard a sound like… a fishing line. Multiple fishing lines. Then she and the man beside her were lifted up in the air and carried forward. They were out of the fog now, and as the man set her down she saw that it was…

"Batman? Are you kidding me?"

He'd been holding some type of grappling contraption that had carried them across the room. Letting it go, Batman kicked open the door and grabbed Beckett's hand.

"Hurry," he said. "Get in the car."

He started to run, almost pulling her along.

"Which… car?" she asked faintly. She saw the car at the bottom of the steps. The Batmobile.

Batman picked her up and placed her in the passenger seat, then raced to the driver's side and climbed in. A dome lifted up and surrounded them just in time as the kidnappers raced through the door, guns blazing. The bullets ricocheted off the car. In another second, Batman started the engine and, with a blaze of fire, the Batmobile lunged forward down the dark, deserted street.

The kidnappers weren't far behind them, and Batman weaved the car through the streets, barely dodging other traffic. On the sidewalks, Beckett noticed pedestrians waving and hooting as the car sped past.

"OK, this has gone on long enough," Beckett said. "Just who do you think…"

But Beckett stopped as Batman, having turned down an alleyway, pressed on the gas and sped towards a brick wall directly ahead.

"Are you crazy?" Beckett asked. "Well, of course you're crazy, you're dressed as Batman. But you're going to kill us!"

"Batman turned slightly in her direction and smiled. "Trust me," he rasped.

Beckett was ready for the end when the wall in front of them suddenly disappeared and the car slipped into the building and down a ramp, coming to rest in a below-ground garage.

Shutting off the engine, Batman tilted his head back and laughed out loud. "It worked," he said. "It actually worked."

"Look," said Beckett. "Just who the hell are you."

Batman pulled his mask away, leaving Beckett with her mouth hanging open.

"Castle?" she said, finally.

"Bought the car ages ago at a charity auction. Then I thought, if I have a Batmobile, I should have a cave. So I bought this space and kept it here. Once in a while I take it out at night, when there aren't many about. Then I found the suit online somewhere and couldn't resist.

"I was coming to see you tonight when I saw them take you. I wasn't close enough to stop them, but I followed behind. When I saw where they were keeping you, I went back for the suit and the car." He paused. "Decent of them to have a skylight."

Speechless for a moment, Beckett finally said, "Castle, that was the craziest, stupidest thing you've ever done. And, I think, the bravest."

Looking around her, she whispered, "Ever made out in the Batmobile before?"

Castle paused. "Not sure if it's possible," he said. Then he grinned. "But there's only one way to find out."


End file.
